


jared kleinman, cheerleader, part time model

by ren_sauce



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bittersweet, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, evan just wants to help, it's very blatant, jared gets drunk and evan helps because they are in love, jared's a horney fecker, loosely based off that one scene from bohemian rhapsody, spot the most popular girls in school reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_sauce/pseuds/ren_sauce
Summary: He likes the fast moments.Life’s easier when it’s fast. He can just keep moving, nonstop, no worries. You can’t feel sad when you’re moving. The faster you go, the further you are from the bad feelings. It’s better to just keep moving. Dance, drink, fuck, repeat. Nonstop.But then reality kicks in. And you crash. And so does everything else.Which is why he’s found himself here, sitting on the curb outside Jake Dillinger’s house, head pounding and chest tight, slurping from a bottle of raspberry sourz he can’t remember getting.





	jared kleinman, cheerleader, part time model

**Author's Note:**

> i got a prompt but i didn't notice the part where they asked for fluff and i wrote this mess
> 
> i'll probably hate it in the morning so enjoy

He likes the fast moments.

Life’s easier when it’s fast. He can just keep moving, nonstop, no worries. You can’t feel sad when you’re moving. The faster you go, the further you are from the bad feelings. It’s better to just keep moving. Dance, drink, fuck, repeat. Nonstop.

But then reality kicks in. And you crash. And so does everything else.

Which is why he’s found himself here, sitting on the curb outside Jake Dillinger’s house, head pounding and chest tight, slurping from a bottle of raspberry sourz he can’t remember getting.

He groans, leaning sideways until he collapses onto the sidewalk. It makes the big sludgy thing in his skull squelch around loudly, but at least his stomach’s stopped churning. He looks out at the few lone cars speeding through the street in a blur. He wonders what would happen if he just rolled off the curb into the street and just. Laid there. Waiting.

“Um. E-Excuse me?”

Jared frowns at the soft voice behind him. He rolls onto his back, glaring at the owner.

He’s small, though he could be taller if he didn’t hunch in on himself like that. His hands are knotted in the hem of his polo awkwardly and he can barely keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. He isn’t bad looking, though. His hair looks soft, gently mussed from the bustle of the party. His cheeks are smooth, rounded. Kissable, even. His eyes are wide and innocent, too innocent for a party like this, but just innocent enough that you’d have to seduce him. And those lips, damn - full and pink and perfect. Jared can think of a few ways to put them to good use.

“Uh - hi?” The boy frowns. “Are - are you okay?”

“Better now.” Jared smirks, a drop of alcohol dripping down his chin. “Sup, pretty boy?”

“Um.” The boy flushes. “I - I think you’re drunk…”

“What? Nah!” Jared scoffs, pulling himself up and immediately swaying. “Oh, that’s not whatcha want…” He mumbles, raising his bottle back to his lips.

“Oh, no!” The boy squeaks, kneeling down at Jared’s side and gently trying to pry the bottle from his grip.

“Hey, get your own, asshole!” Jared snaps, tugging his bottle back. “Stupid, beautiful, drink stealin’ weirdo…”

The boy flushes again. “Please just stop drinking.” He mumbles helplessly, pulling Jared to sit up properly.

“You can’t tell me what t’do…” Jared mutters, leaning heavily on the boys shoulder. “This is so not hot.”

The boy sighs, pressing a glass of water to Jared’s lips. “Here. Drink.”

“Hey, back off!” Jared snaps, water spilling down his front. “The fuck are you even doing here, man, I don’t need your help!”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” The boy huffs, curling his arms around his waist and hunching in on himself. “Look, just - please? Just have some water?” He sighs helplessly. “I know we don’t exactly know each other but… I’m still worried about you. No one deserves to be alone.”

Jared’s chest tightens and it takes him a second to realize he’s crying.

“O-Oh!” The boy squeaks, his hands hovering awkwardly above Jared’s shoulders. “I-I’m sorry! I - I wasn’t trying to make you sad, I’m so sorry!”

“Shut up!” Jared wails, burying his face in his hands. “Shut up, you stupid fucking -  _god man!”_

”I’m sorry!” The boy yelps awkwardly. “I - I really didn’t mean to upset you!”

“You didn’t upset me,  _they_ upset me, you just made it worse!” Jared snaps.

“W-Well!” The boy squeaks. “How can I make it better?!”

Jared’s about to yell some half-baked retort at him, but then he catches the sincerity in the boys eyes. He sighs, swiping at his eyes roughly and tucking his chin on his knees.

“Look, I just -” He sniffs painfully. “I’ve had kind of a rough night, okay, and honestly, all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”

“Oh.” The boy mumbles. He fidgets with his hands until he picks up his sad little cup and just. Holds it awkwardly. “I-I don’t, um - I don’t have the kind of drink you want, but, um… I do have water?”

Jared shoots him a flat, unimpressed look.

“Seriously?”

“Crying does dehydrate you.” The boy says matter-of-factly. “I know. My mom’s a nurse.”

Jared huffs, grabbing the cup and gulping it.

“Careful!” The boy squeaks, pulling the cup away. “Don’t just down it, you’ll be sick!”

“Too late.” Jared mutters, but he starts taking smaller sips.

“Good.” The boy smiles gratefully. “That’s really good, you’re doing great.”

Jared feels his face heat and tries not to focus on the tightening in his chest.

“And, um, for the next part…” The boy mumbles, holding out his arms awkwardly. “I - I know I’m probably not what you want, but… I’ve been told I give good hugs?”

Jared scoffs. “People tell you you give good hugs?”

“Oh, I have references.” The boy smirks. Well, smirk is an overstatement. It’s barely a small twitch in the corner of his lip, and he looks practically terrified the whole while, but it’s something, and it makes Jared’s stomach flip gleefully.

“Whatevs.” Jared sighs, flopping into the boys open arms. “Spoon me.”

“It’s a hug, stupid.” The boy says playfully. He frowns for a moment as he rubs Jared’s back soothingly. “Who made you sad?”

“Hm?” Jared mumbles, snuggling into his soft polo. He didn’t know who in the fuck wore a polo to a party, but god damn was it comfortable. Then again, maybe it was just the body.

“You said someone made you sad. And that you were having a rough night. I, um. I’m no therapist, but…” He shifts a little, making Jared jostle against his chest. “This has gotten weird enough, I guess. May as well just throw it all out there, huh?”

“I guess.” Jared sighs, propping his chin on the boys collarbone so he can look at him properly. “I hate my friends.” He states simply. “Do you get that? Like - They’re fun sometimes. And they’re good distractions. But then they’re annoying and loud and I just - I hate them. I  _hate_ them.”

He waits for the boy to shove him off and walk away, but he just smiles sadly, and holds Jared tighter.

“Well, um. I’m not really the best person to talk to on that.” He chuckles, bittersweet. “I’ve never really had any friends.”

Jared frowns. “None?”

“Not really.” He shrugs. “I mean - There’s Zoe. And Alana. But I feel like they just keep me around ‘cause they feel bad or something. I always feel like they just don’t want me around, y’know?”

“That’s a mood, my friend.” Jared laughs bitterly. “I think my friends just keep me around for easy access to alcohol.” At the boys quizzical look, he elaborates, “My parents always leave the liquor cabinet unlocked.”

“Oh.” The boy mumbles, rubbing circles into Jared’s waist. “That’s sucky. Your friends should like you for you, not your parents liquor cabinet.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jared huffs, smushing his cheek against the boys chest. “But they’re good at distracting, so.”

The boy frowns. “Distracting from what?”

“The slow moments.” He sighs. “I hate them. It’s like I’m stuck in all these shitty thoughts and I… I can’t get away from them.” He sighs again, nosing into the boys clothes. “Sorry. I’m really drunk.”

“That’s fine.” The boy chuckles gently, stroking his hair. “I get those moments too.”

“Yeah?” Jared frowns. “How d’you deal with them?”

“You spend them with real friends.” The boy smiles. Jared frowns, poking his cheek accusingly.

“Thought you said you didn’t have any friends?” He huffs, poking his cheek again. “Lying bastard man.”

“I have my mom.” The boy shrugs. “I - oh my god, that sounds pathetic, doesn’t it?” He laughs. “But it is helpful. It, um - It was hard opening up to her at first, but… She’s always there for me. When it all feels too big. Until it goes back to being small again.”

Jared smiles gently. “That sounds nice.”

They stay there for a moment, the boy holding Jared close to his chest with his head propped on Jared’s own, and Jared curled against him, soaking up his warmth and his sweet scent of lavender and kindness. He’s ready to stay there forever, with this boy he doesn’t even know, sat on this jagged and ominously moist sidewalk in the freezing cold with his ass going numb, but then a car pulls up and the boy’s pulling away and it’s so, so cold without him.

Jared whines, grabbing at his shoulders.

“Stay.” He whispers pathetically.

“Hey, it’s okay!” The boy reassures him gently. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna just leave you here.”

Jared sniffles quietly. “You’re not?”

“Of course not.” He smiles. He hoists Jared to his feet, stabilizing him with an arm under his shoulders. “C’mon, my home’s not that far. I think we can walk it.”

“You’re fucking insane.” Jared laughs, pulling his keys from his pocket. “Here, my car’s down the street. I trust you not to drive me off a bridge or… Whatever. I mean, I wouldn’t be complaining, but-”

“I’m not driving you off a bridge.” The boy says firmly. “C’mon, one foot, then another, there you go.”

They reach Jared’s car and the boy carefully slots him into the passenger seat.

“You’re pretty.” Jared giggles, clinging to the boys shoulders as he tries to move to the other side of the car. “Super pretty. And you smell good, what’s up with that?”

“Um!” The boy squeaks awkwardly, gently pushing Jared away by the waist. “I, um - l-lavender oil? It’s good for anxiety, so…”

Jared sighs, letting him go and slumping against the car seat. The moment the boy slides into the drivers seat, he’s draped against him all over again.

“Hmm, you’re so nice.” He snickers into his neck. “How’re you so nice? Mm, warm, too.”

“Hey…” The boy mumbles, pushing on Jared’s waist weakly. “I - I gotta drive, man, stop…”

“Oh, sorry!” Jared laughs, slumping back into his seat. “I get it.” He smirks, shooting him a fingergun. “ _Consent.”_

”Um. Yes.” The boy nods shakily. “Nice to know you’re a decent human being, I guess…” He mumbles as he starts the car.

“Hey, I may be a trashbag, but I’m not a total monster.” Jared shrugs.

“You’re not a trashbag.” The boy sighs. “Hey - what’s your name?”

Jared laughs, throwing his arm over the console in a poor attempt at a handshake. “Jared Kleinman, cheerleader, part-time model.”

The boy snorts - a proper little snort, is there anything about him that isn’t adorable?

“Okay, well.” He takes Jared’s hand firmly. “You’re  _good_ , Jared Kleinman. You’re funny and I think you’re very sweet. You’re just in a bad place with bad people right now. You’re good, Jared.”

Jared smirks, letting their fingers intertwine. “You’re cute.”

“Lies. Lies and scandal.” The boy says seriously. “You should be ashamed.”

“Mm, no.” Jared smiles, leaning over to pinch the boys cheeks. “Cute, cute, cute!”

“Shut up.” The boy scoffs, batting his hand away. “Driving.”

“Fine.” Jared sighs, leaning against the window and shutting his eyes. He doesn’t fall asleep, though - just floats in that weird limbo space between awake and unconscious. By the time his eyes open, he’s in front of his house.

“The fuck?” He slurs. “How’d you know how to get here?”

“Um.” The boy looks at him quizzically. “You told me?”

Jared frowns at him.

“… How drunk are you?!”

“Very.” Jared sighs, fumbling with his car door and falling onto the sidewalk.

He hears a squawk from the other side of the car and suddenly Mystery Boy is kneeling beside him.

“Are you okay!?” He cries, pulling Jared up to his feet and stabilizing him with an arm around his waist.

“Yeah, yep, m’fine.” Jared sighs, leaning heavily into the boys side. He smiles up at him goofily. “You’re cute when you nervous.

“Wh- shut up!” The boy squeaks. “Come on, just - let’s just get you inside, okay?”

“Fine.” Jared huffs, letting the boy drag him to the door. He fumbles around the plant pot by the door, unearthing the key they keep buried in there. His father said it would make more sense to just put the key under the pot, but Jared and his mother insisted that that would be too obvious.

He forces the door unlocked and all but trips into the hallway. Thankfully, Mystery Boy grabs the back of his graphic tee.

“Careful!” He scolds gently, pulling him back and making Jared stumble into him.

“Sorry.” He grunts, not making an effort to move. The boy just chuckles softly (Jared can feel the vibrations in the boys chest against his back good  _lord_  that was a nice body under there did he work out he probably did  _not now libido!)_ and carefully stands Jared upright.

“Okay, well.” The boy shrugs awkwardly. “I’m gonna go home now, so.” He makes to walk down the driveway to his car, but Jared grabs his wrist with something close to desperation.

“Don’t go.” He murmurs, pulling the boy back to him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I, um.” The boy mumbles as Jared lets his lips brush against his neck. “I kind of have to? I - my mom gave me a curfew and…” He meets Jared’s eyes and swallows heavily, Jared zoning in on the small bob of his Adams apple. He looks back up to those kind, kind eyes and tugs on the boys shirt wantonly, like a little kid desperate for attention. The boy reaches up and traces his fingertips along Jared’s chin gently, and he can’t help but lean in to the touch.

The boy leans down and kisses him, ever so softly, and it’s slow and gentle and more right than anything Jared’s ever felt in his life.

They pull away slowly, and Jared can make out a small smile growing on the boys face.

“What’s your name?” He whispers, and the boy laughs in disbelief. Jared can’t help but agree.

“It’s Evan.” He smiles gently. “Evan Hansen.”

“I like you, Evan Hansen.” Jared smiles in return. He wants to press another kiss to the boys lower lip, his dimple, his nose, everywhere - but he feels like it would ruin the perfect, slow softness of the moment.

“I like you too, Jared Kleinman.” Evan chuckles, patting down his pockets and pulling out a very chewed up pen from his pocket. He pauses for a moment, biting his lip, before tugging on Jared’s arm and scratching a few digits on his wrist - carefully, so as not to hurt him. Jared almost wants to cry from the sheer gentleness of his touch.

Evan tucks the pen back into his pocket and meets Jared’s eyes again, holding eye contact this time. He leans forward slightly, barely a centimeter, and he wants and Jared wants but he doesn’t, and Jared doesn’t push.

He smiles gently, squeezing Jared’s hand before pulling away.

“Call me when you like yourself.” He murmurs before he turns and pads back down the driveway. Jared watches until he fades out of sight, just a tiny spec in the distance. He sighs, slumping against the doorframe. He raises his forearm and looks at the number on his wrist before padding inside quietly.

“Jared?” A voice calls from upstairs. His mother all but sprints down the stairs, tackling him into a hug. Just as he’s about to return it, she shoves him away.

“Where were you?!” She snaps. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

He feels his chest tighten and his shoulders raise, and he’s about to yell back when he remembers how Evan knelt next to him when he needed help and didn’t snap at him even when Jared was a being a little bitch. He deflates.

“Mom,” He says tiredly, not meeting her eyes. “Can I see a counselor?”

She pauses, mouth opening and shutting a few times until she sighs and pulls Jared into her arms.

“Go to bed, sweetie.” She murmurs as he collapses into her. “We can do some research tomorrow, okay?”

“I have school tomorrow.” Jared mumbles almost inaudibly into her shoulder.

“You can’t focus on school with a hangover, Jared.” She sighs. “We’re not making a habit of it, okay? Just - stay home, I’ll call in and say you’re sick or something, and… We’ll look into it, okay?”

He nods gently. “Okay.”

His mother smiles, kissing his forehead. “Sleep now. You’re a growing boy, you need rest.”

“Okay.” He mumbles, dragging himself to the stairs. “Night, ma.”

“Goodnight, sweetie.”

Jared sighs as he flops onto his bed, pulling his pillow onto his chest.

He has some work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to edit this almost immediately after posting it because in the original unedited unproofread ending i wrote while incredibly sleepdeprived i had evan dramatically drive away into the night, which was cool, but then i realized i'd just accidentally made evan steal jared's car
> 
> ... i shouldn't write while i'm tired


End file.
